A single tube drift generator having a drift path constituent member in a tube body for generating a swirling stream from a fluid flowing in the inside thereof is used generally for aerators (aeration devices) or various kinds of fluid reaction devices.
In the single tube drift generator of this type, when a fluid flowing in the tube body is drifted into a swirling stream by an intense action of a drift path constituent member, it receives the centrifugal force of the swirling fluid and undergoes violent vibrations and quakes. Accordingly, firm fixing of the single tube drift generator of this type on a base involves various problems.
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 6, a tube body base portion of a single tube drift generator 1 (hereinafter referred to as a drift generator) is fitted to an annular supporting member 21 having an attaching leg member 20 and joined by bolts. In this supporting structure, since the drift generator 1 is supported only by way of the base portion of the drift generator, stresses of the centrifugal force can not be dispersed and the stresses are concentrated locally to each of the portions of the drift generator 1 and the support member 21 to result in the following disadvantages.
Since the supporting member 21 has a constitution of welding the leg member 20 to the annular member and it supports only the base portion of the drift generator 1, cracks 22 tend to occur in welded regions or corroded regions, undergoing localized stresses.
Further, since the vibrations of the drift generator 1 can not be suppressed sufficiently, excess force exerts on bolt-joined regions of the supporting member 21, and the attaching hole is scraped by bolts.
Particularly, when one or both of the tube body and the supporting member 21 of the drift generator 1 is made of a synthetic resin, this results in a trouble such as scraping of bolt attaching holes, and the drift generator is finally detached out of the supporting member. Further, it has been found that since the existent support member 21 has a rigid structure with no resiliency, fatigue caused by the stress of the centrifugal force is accumulated leading to early destruction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting structure for dispersing stresses of a centrifugal force caused by an internal swirling stream thereby stably supporting a drift generator for a long period of time.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting bracket for use in the supporting structure described above and, particularly, it is an object thereof to provide a supporting bracket capable of absorbing vibrations and quakes caused by the centrifugal force by a resilient soft structure.